


Fight Song: A Song Based on "My Little Pony: Friendship is Team"

by Thebe_Sitepu



Series: My Little Pony: Friendship is Team [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Saint Seiya, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Based on Fight Song, Family, Friendship, Gen, Other, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Team as Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Ini hanya lirik lagu based on fanfic "My Little Pony: Friendship is Team", beberapa lirik dikutip dari "Fight Song" versi MLP milik Magpiepony. Love it so muchFight Song originally sung by Rachel PlattenTMNT (c) Peter Laird and Kevin EastmanSaint Seiya (c) Masami KurumadaMy Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (c) Hasbro





	Fight Song: A Song Based on "My Little Pony: Friendship is Team"

**Author's Note:**

> Saran pas baca ini sambil dengerin lagu "Fight Song" aslinya ato versi MLPnya Magpiepony. Akan lebih baik kalau ada yang mau berbaik hati gambarin versi MLPnya Leo, Don, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, dan Camus.

Mechanic Wiz (Don): When we are in our world

We know what to do

When we are here

We lost our goal

But when we found the elements

We know what to do

We have task in our hand

And work together

 

Icing Rhyme (Camus): And all those foes that we have faced

Even they bigger and stronger

We never gave up or get scared

We know work together we can win  


 

All: This is our fight song

Do what is right song

Make things alright song

With the magic of friendship

Combined with togetherness

And we will stay strong

And no matter what happens

We know if we believe

We all take a part

As team and we can succeed

 

Godly Bolt (Aiolia): We're all from different looks

From gold saints into mutant turtles

But we're a team, and we'll always be  


Heavenly Treasure (Shaka): As ponies, we have different strength

But we still make it like our home

Now we're family, yeah we're family  


 

Piercing Heart (Milo): And all of our friends along the way

Has helped us fight to save the day

With different strength, we combine them

To defeat a stronger foe  


 

All: This is our fight song

Do what is right song

Make things alright song

With the magic of friendship

Combined with togetherness

And we will stay strong

And no matter what happens

We know if we believe

We all take a part

As team and we can succeed

As team and we can succeed

                  
Born Leader (Leo): When we are in our world

We know what to do

When we are here

We lost our goal

But when we find the elements

We know what to do

We have task in our hand

And work together  


 

All: This is our fight song

Do what is right song

Make things alright song

With the magic of friendship

Combined with togetherness

And we will stay strong

And no matter what happens

We know if we believe

We all take a part

As team and we can succeed  


 

Born Leader (Leo): We all take a part

As team and we can succeed

**Author's Note:**

> Aku minta krisarnya ya, apakah lirik dan lagunya match atau tidak ke tempo dan beat lagunya. thanks for read it. flame is not accepted


End file.
